


L'anarchie dans leur cœur

by LunaQueen



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) FabienxPhilippe. Philippe n'a jamais été très doué pour obéir au Roi, encore moins quand il a un but bien précieux derrière la tête.





	L'anarchie dans leur cœur

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et à vite ! :D

Le Duc d’Orléans sortit des appartements de son frère en claquant la porte, plus furieux que jamais, les talons de ses chaussures hors de prix résonnant funestement contre les tapisseries précieuses des murs du château de Versailles. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent sur son passage, lui jetant des regards interloqués, des murmures scandalisés, mais il n’en avait cure, le front plissé de colère, le buste légèrement penché en avant, résolu à désobéir, comme il en avait pris la mauvaise habitude. Il longea les interminables couloirs, croisa maint et maint sujets, ignorant les appels qu’on lui faisait, dédaignant les mains tendues, les tentatives de discussion. Qu’ils aillent au Diable, tous autant qu’ils sont ! Enfin, il franchit le dernier virage et la dernière porte avant de se retrouver plongé dans un silence bienvenu après tout ce vacarme auquel il n’avait pas eu l’impression de s’être accoutumé à force de le souffrir chaque jour. Que le grand monde était bruyant, retentissant d’hypocrisie et de manipulation. Il s’appuya un bref instant contre le montant en bois, pour reprendre son souffle - il ne s’était pas rendu de l’allure effrénée qu’il avait adoptée pour venir jusqu’ici - et pour profiter de cette accalmie qu’il savait courte. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il dévala la flopée de marches, ignora superbement le regard étonné du garde et se mit en quête de son prisonnier. 

Cela faisait des années qu’il n’était plus descendu dans les prisons du château, néanmoins, il se surprit à retrouver son chemin aussi facilement que s’il y avait mis les pieds la veille, et, très vite, il trouva ce qu’il était venu chercher. Quand il aperçut le corps, considérablement amaigri et dangereusement pâle, de l’homme, ses sourcils se fendirent, ses lèvres se pincèrent ; sans qu’il pût comprendre pourquoi, son cœur se serra si fort qu’il crut qu’il allait vomir. 

-Monsieur Marchal ?

Devant l’absence de réponse, il se laissa tomber à genoux sur les pierres, au milieu de la saleté, et posa son front contre les barres de fer, glacées contre son front brûlant. 

-Fabien…

Ce dernier sembla réagir, tourna la tête, dévisagea l’inconnu, pas si inconnu que ça, car il lui sourit. C’était un bref soulèvement de la commissure des lèvres, mais Philippe s’en réjouit probablement plus qu’il n’aurait dû. Il tendit le bras à travers la cage et parvint à effleurer les doigts, semblables à ceux d’un cadavre, de l’ancien chef de la sécurité. 

-Monsieur, articula le prisonnier. Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-C’est l’anarchie, sans vous, Fabien.

-Je crains de ne pas pouvoir faire grand chose, Votre Altesse, de là où je suis, répondit-il d’une voix creuse, effrayante.

Philippe avait la bouche sèche, pâteuse, comme s’il avait avalé des sacs entiers de poussière. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait plus ce qu’il faisait là, pourquoi il avait tant tenu à le voir de ses propres yeux.

-Votre frère vous a laissé venir me rendre visite ? demanda-t-il alors que son rictus montrait clairement qu’il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Non, confirma Philippe, un rire mal contenu dans la voix, mais vous me connaissez ; je peux me montrer têtu.

-Je le sais, oui.

Et sa voix mourut dans sa gorge tandis qu’il était pris d’une violente toux, qui secoua sa maigre carcasse. Philippe chercha un garde pour demander de l’eau, mais n’en trouva pas, et savait pertinemment qu’on ne lui en aurait pas donné, frère du roi ou non. 

-Je suis tellement désolé, Fabien.

-Ça n’est pas de votre faute, Monsieur.

-Laissez-moi m’excuser au nom de la France, alors. Sans vous, il y a bien longtemps qu’elle serait morte, tout comme son Roi adoré. 

Fabien eut un sourire, un vrai, et Philippe fut fier d’en être la cause. 

-Vous feriez mieux de remonter ; vous n’avez rien à faire là.

-Tout comme vous.

Sur ces mots, Philippe s’installa plus confortablement - si c’était possible - contre les barreaux et laissa le silence les envelopper de son voile tiède et bienfaisant ; celui que seuls ceux qui partagent une véritable intimité peuvent apprécier. L'anarchie dans son cœur s'apaisa un peu, alors que celle qui faisait trembler les murs de Versailles redoubla d'intensité au-dessus de leur tête.


End file.
